poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers
Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Robbie & his friends are in the ultimate contest of CHS, The TV Commercial Extravaganza is about who will have a greatest Commercial on TV, So, they must win to gain the first place trophy & stop Eggman's evil plan before they are disqualified. Plot Robbie's Early Training One early morning, At 2 AM, Robbie was in the Data Squad Training Room, training himself while RobotBoy and RobotGirl were his coaches wearing a cap and whistle. However, Sunset called Robbie about something going on in CHS. So, Robbie had to go and meet the others. Canterlot High's TV Commercial Extravaganza At Canterlot High School, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy were in class as Robbie came in on time. As Principal Celestia told everyone that there is a TV Commercial Extravaganza coming up, Robbie came up with an idea as he told the others. Dr. Eggman's next move At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was furious after failing his attempt to get rid of the Power Rangers. Until, He gains an idea, By stealing the trophy of the TV Commercial Extravaganza. Robbie's Big Idea Back at CHS, Robbie explained & started making plans for their TV Commercial about Data Squad, So, They went to earth & gather the items for good use, Sunset found her video camera in her room, Mordecai gathered microphones and camera standers in their closet, Yoshi bought some food and drinks for they're break, Amy makes a transcript for everyone to read, Atticus makes his role for security, And Zoe becomes an intern. Tomorrow's Big Event In the morning, Robbie had a vision of the Lightspeed Rangers, Diabolico and Loki coming to the rescue and Eggman Resurrect Vypra the Demon Princess, Then, He woke up with a shock, Then, Digit came to check on him. Eggman's First Resurrection At the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman has finished his first resurrection of the Demon Princess Vypra & it was a great success. Then, He made a deal with her. The Alliance of Lightspeed Rescue Back at CHS, Everyone including Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Yoshi, Amy, Atticus and Zoe are excited on the day of the TV Commercial Extravaganza. However, Vypra sends his Batlings to attack the school. But they along with the mane 6 manged to get everyone to safety and stopping her and the Batlings. Just then, Help came from the Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings Kelsey Winslow and Dana and Ryan Mitchell. A Common Gold After the rescue, Robbie thanked them for the help. Then, Carter warns them about Vypra making a deal with Dr. Eggman. So, Robbie and the others went back to Cyberspace to see Palutena with Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Diabolico and Loki. Soon enough, They came up with a plan to stop Dr. Eggman and Vypra. Demons Unleashed Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman and Vypra, They created the ultimate monster to crush the rangers. It's known as the Egg-Demon, So Eggman send him to go out and destroy the power rangers. The Ultimate Mission Back with Rob and others, They've witness Egg-Demon creating a havoc in Mariner Bay. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Rangers Data Squad Lightspeed Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Captain William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings, Diabolico and Loki Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Vypra Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Trivia * Transcript *Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad